


Rendezvous at a Night Club

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is told by Haru to go to a night club, to meet up with Rin, who is flying back into town. Makoto decides to go, even though he's afraid he'll be stood up, these secret feelings he's had for Rin making him worry. Written for MakoRin Week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous at a Night Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the final prompt for [MakoRin week](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com) \- music. Please enjoy!

***

There are bodies everywhere - touching, not touching; talking, not talking; drinking, not drinking. Makoto isn’t sure what has possessed him to come to a club on a Thursday night, but here he is, trying to find his own small corner on the dance floor. He’s been in a funk for the last few days, no thanks to a small revelation his best friend Haru had decided to drop on him.

_“How can you be so blind to it?” Haru asked him, as they sat in the crowded cafeteria at their college. “I mean, everyone knows. Why can’t you see it?”_

_“Because it’s absurd, that’s why!” Makoto laughed nervously. What Haru was saying couldn’t possibly be true. There was no way._

_“Why is it so absurd?” Haru’s blue eyes stared at him intently. “If you would just notice, then maybe it wouldn’t seem so absurd.”_

_“Did Rei put you up to this?” Makoto tried to figure out his friend’s ulterior motive. He didn’t just drop bombshells like this for no reason. “If Rei did, I’m going to have to have a talk with him the next time we visit home.”_

_Haru shook his head. “No, Makoto. No one put me up to this. I’m doing this for your own good. Your sulking is driving me nuts.”_

_“MY sulking??” Makoto stared at his best friend._

_He watched his best friend gather his stuff up. “He’s going to be in town on Thursday. Said if you finally come to your senses, to meet him at this club.” Haru passed him a small piece of paper, with an address on it._

_“Why are you doing this?” Makoto asked, staring at the piece of paper on the table. He burned the address to memory, but couldn’t bring himself to tear the piece of paper up._

_“Because he asked me to. And since you seem to still be in denial, I had to be the one to give you the push.” Haru picked up his tray, and left Makoto alone at the table._

And now, here he was, in a noisy nightclub, where people kept knocking into him. He tried to not let it bother him, because he knows he’s not a small person by any means. Getting bumped into was just something he learned to deal with on a daily basis. The loud pop song that was playing slowly turned into a slow jam, people around him starting to couple up to grind against each other on the dance floor. All around him, girls with boys - boys with boys - girls with girls, it didn’t matter.

The slow, steady bass of the song started to make his chest ache, as he thought about just what he was doing there. There hadn’t been a time on the slip of paper Haru had given him, so he had no idea when ‘he’ was going to show up. Or perhaps, ‘he’ had decided that Makoto had been too stupid after all this time, and had finally thrown in the towel. Without thinking about it, he joined the crowd on the floor, tired of standing on the sidelines.

Closing his eyes, he felt the music in his body, as his hips began to sway. He felt someone press up against his back, but paid it no mind, as he was now towards the middle of the dance floor. He’s glad he decided to wear a light cotton shirt with dark jeans, as anything more would have made him sweat up a storm. With the warm body beginning to guide the way his hips moved to the music, he let himself fall back against their body.

Hands began to caress down his thighs, before they secured themselves on his hips. Makoto pushed his hips back, biting his lip as he feels the very distinct shape of the male anatomy. He gasped, but the hands on his hips keep him in place, not letting him move. Panic starts to rise in his chest, as his eyes dart around the dark club, the fluorescent lights flickering every now and then the only light in the club. No one is paying attention to anyone, everyone is too into the music.

“You’re not going anywhere.” _His_ voice rumbled through his ear. Makoto inhaled sharply, this time from surprise, rather than panic. “Just dance with me.” Lips brushed the shell of his ear, sending a shiver through his body. Makoto nodded his head, and closed his eyes a second time.

Knowing who it was behind him now made the act that they were doing on the floor all the more sexual. Before, it had just been a random stranger. But he…. he wasn’t a stranger. No, this person was the one he’d been running from for a long time, and now there was nowhere to run. He was stuck, and he was more than happy to be stuck where he was.

His hands landed on top of the hands on his hips, as he pushed them back one more time. He felt his warmth breath on the side of his neck, as they continue to move together, even though the song has changed to another upbeat pop song. Makoto doesn’t care. He doesn’t want the spell to break, and knows the minute they step away from each other, it’s going to be a little awkward.

“Come on.” A hand wraps around his hand, leading Makoto towards a booth near the bar. He can see that people are getting up to go and dance, leaving a waitress to clean up all the empty glasses.

Plopping down in the booth. Makoto looks across at the person he’s been anxious to see all week. “What are you doing here, Rin?” He asked, refusing to shout over the sound of the music. He knows that Rin can hear him just fine, as he sees his eyes dance, while a smile appears on his face.

“I needed a break from Australia.” Rin shrugged his shoulders. He flagged the waitress that had just cleaned up the mess over to their booth. “Can we get two Greyhounds?” He handed the woman a credit card. “Keep the tab open.”

Makoto stared at the way Rin carried himself. It was so different from the Rin he knew in high school, but that went without saying. He hoped he was different from how he had been in high school, since they had graduated two and a half years ago. Two and a half years since he had seen Rin, in person. He had seen him plenty of times on the television, or got second hand accounts from Haru, whenever they had a meet together. He had thought about contacting him, but figured that he would be too busy with his new life to remember his friends back home. And Haru had been right - he had been sulking too much about it as of late. Every race he watched with Rin, he wanted to scream at the television, wanted to make the redhead come back home to be where he belonged. With them. No, that wasn’t true. He didn’t belong with them. He belonged with Makoto.

Their drinks arrived, and they clinked their glasses together. “Haru tells me you’ve been depressed lately. What’s going on?” Rin sipped his drink, as he settled back into the booth.

“How can you ask me that? That shouldn’t even be a thing.” Makoto chastised him. He took a large gulp of the grapefruit and vodka concoction, thankful he had remembered to eat something before coming to the club. “I should be asking you how your life is going! I see you competing and winning. That must be nice!”

Rin set his drink down. “Makoto, I did not fly seventy-eight hundred kilometers to small talk with you. Maybe we should just stop the bullshit.”

“Bullshit?” Makoto blinked a few times. He gulped more of his drink down, the vodka giving him a small form of liquid courage. “What bullshit?”

“Why haven’t you called me?” Rin asked. “Sent an email? Anything? It’s like, when I left to go to Australia, you disappeared.”

“No!” He shook his head. “No, that isn’t it at all! I just thought you wouldn’t want to be reminded of home! I figured if you were going to stay in contact, you would.” He finished his drink, and set the glass full of ice on the table.

“Why would I not want to be reminded of home?” Rin flagged the waitress down a second time. “Makoto, you’re making no sense. Look, I came here tonight because I need to tell you something.”

Anxiety jumped into Makoto’s body like an unwanted guest. Without thinking about it, he heard the music cue change to another slow song. He stood up, and grabbed Rin’s hand. “Come on. Let’s dance.” They left their table, and saw the waitress put a ‘reserved’ sign on it, leaving it for the two of them to return to.

With the alcohol in his system helping keep him loose, Makoto pulled Rin close to his body, facing him this time. Their bodies moved together, slowly grinding against each other, Makoto’s legs straddling Rin’s right leg. He looked into his crimson eyes, and saw something there that he had been hoping to see for the longest time.

“I never wrote to you because I didn’t want to become more heartbroken than I already was,” Makoto spoke directly into Rin’s ear. He heard him gasp, but kept talking, as their bodies seemed to move closer together. “I was devastated when you left for a second time, Rin. The first time had been bad enough, but then you came back. This time? This time I had to shut myself off, because if I didn’t, I would have fallen into depression.”

Hands squeezed his shoulders. “Baka, why didn’t you just tell me?” Rin’s breath made Makoto weak in the knees, as he realized they were now practically humping each other on the dance floor. The one good thing about crowded dance floors was that everyone else was in a similar position with their partner, so it didn’t look as odd as it should.

“Because you’re right. I am an idiot.” The music was throbbing through his body, his heart beginning to match its rhythm, as their hips grind against each other more. Dry humping on the dance floor wasn’t something Makoto had thought he would be engaging in this evening, but he wasn’t complaining about it either. “Rin, I…”

The song ended, switching to an extremely popular song, bringing more dancers out on the floor. Forced apart by the switch of music, Makoto walked back towards the booth with Rin, and sat back down. This time, however, Rin sat down next to him, rather than across from him. Their waitress brought over two fresh drinks, and set them down on the table.

“If you want a relationship, Makoto, I can give it to you. But, I’m warning you, it’s going to be complicated.” They clinked their glasses together a second time, and both took a long drink. “In fact, I want it. That’s why I’m here. I was tired of hearing Haru complain that he was getting the same shit from the both of us.”

Laughing, Makoto looked at Rin. “Are you serious? He complained about me?”

“About us.” Rin nodded his head, a smile on his face. “I guess we’re both lame, but neither of us knew it?”

He took another sip of his drink. “Guess I should have known better.”

“My hotel is a block away.” Rin stated nonchalantly, leaning him towards Makoto. “Maybe it would better to go there, so we can talk, and not have to shout over the music.”

Makoto thought about it for two seconds, before he nodded his head. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Can you get the check?”

They both finished their drinks, Rin closing out his tab. Makoto pulled out his wallet, and grabbed some cash to leave as a tip. Once everything was taken care of, they were walking out of the club, Makoto holding onto Rin’s hand, as Rin led them towards his hotel, leaving the thumping bass music playing in the club behind them.

The night air was refreshing after being in the warm club. Makoto was still feeling hot, thanks to the hand that was leading him towards a moderate hotel down the street. His heart was beating erratically, as he thought about just what was going on. Even as they entered the hotel lobby, and were in the elevator together, Makoto’s hand still clung to Rin’s. He was afraid that if he let go, then all of this would stop, and he would find himself back in his apartment, still nursing the loneliness that had started to become too overpowering.

A soft ding sounded, signalling they had arrived on Rin’s floor. He kept pace, grateful that Rin still held onto his hand, as they walked down the hallway together. He wanted to speak, wanted to ask questions, but given the late hour, he didn’t wish to disturb any of the other guests. They arrived at his hotel room, Rin letting go of his hand to fish his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled the keycard out, and slipped it into the lock, a small green light appearing, as his hand pulled the handle down, opening the hotel door.

“Please excuse the mess.” Rin mumbled.

He walked into the room, and saw a large duffel bag against the wall, clothes strewn everywhere. He couldn’t help but wonder if the clothes that were tossed around were because Rin couldn’t decide what to wear to the club. He walked over towards the large window, looking out at the night skyline. They were ten floors up, higher than Makoto was used to seeing the skyline. Music began to play, filling the silence.

“So, are you just going to look at the city all night?” Rin’s warm breath against his neck sent a shiver down Makoto’s back. He could see Rin’s reflection in the window, welcoming the arms that wrapped around his waist. “I mean, not that I’m going to complain, because it’s nice just being back on Japanese soil.”

“But, you didn’t invite me here to just sit and talk, did you?” Makoto reached for the curtain rod, pulling one side closed. Once it was settled in the middle, he reached for the other, and closed the other side, the room now only illuminated by the small lamp on the nightstand. He turned around, and glanced down, looking into Rin’s crimson eyes.

“Picked up on that, did you?” Rin asked, as he began to lead the two of them over towards the bed. Makoto accepted willingly, ignoring the voice inside of his head.

He could feel Rin’s breath against his lips, but something was preventing him from surrendering himself to what he knew he wanted. Those lips he had dreamed of countless times since Rin had left for Australia, never imagining that one day that those dreams may become a reality were the focus of his current anxiety-ridden state. He wanted to just do it, just _give in_ to what he knew he wanted, and he knew that Rin wanted it too, given their conversation at the club, but something was stopping him.

“Makoto.” Rin’s voice brought him out of his haze. “What’s going on inside of that head of yours?”

Words died on his lips, as he thought about just how to answer that question. What was going on inside of his head? A constant battle that seemed to be stemmed from nowhere, that anxiety creeping its way back in into his brain. He could feel the warmth of Rin’s body close to his, as he realized that they were both laying on the bed. He couldn’t remember when their bodies had made contact with the mattress, but his arms were wrapped tightly around him, as were his legs. His hands had slipped under Rin’s shirt, his fingers splayed on his lower back. Skin touching skin. Skin _touching_ skin.

Those fingers that were on his back were soon working the shirt up and off of Rin’s body, pulling the material over his head. He could feel Rin’s hands on his own shirt, fingers leaving a trail of heat that raced up his body as his shirt was taken off. He paused a moment, the song playing making him pause in his movements.

“Rin….” Makoto’s voice was soft, filled with surprise, as he listened to the song. He looked into Rin’s eyes, and felt the breath leave his chest. “You remembered?”

“This song has stuck with me through the years, specifically because it reminds me of you, Makoto.” The smile on Rin’s face made him temporarily deaf, from his heart beating so loud.

It was a song he used to sing to his brother and sister when they were babies. It was a lullaby his mother first sang, and in turn, he learned it through repetition. He would always hum it under his breath at school, sometimes slipping into reciting the lyrics, but had never really told anyone why. One day in elementary school, Rin had asked him what he had been singing. Embarrassed, Makoto told him the song, and never bothered to hum it again, too mortified that he had been caught by the boy he had a crush on singing some silly lullaby.

He cupped Rin’s cheek with his right hand, his thumb stroking the soft flesh. His lips brushed against Rin’s with the slightest touch, the soft gasp escaping from Rin’s mouth sending a chill through Makoto’s body. He kept his lips barely parted, as he kept teasing those lips with the hint of a kiss, but never let his lips linger for too long before pulling away. The anticipation was building, and he knew Rin could feel it too. His thumb rubbed his cheek more, his hand slipping down, fingers tracing along Rin’s jawline.

“Makoto,” Rin’s whispered breath against his lips made Makoto moan softly. “Makoto, please…”

“Please, what?” He asked, keeping the constant dance of brushing his lips against Rin’s, before pulling back.

“Kiss me?”

The soft plea made Makoto moan low. He pressed his lips against Rin’s, this time letting his lips stay in place. Soft kisses quickly intensified into wet kisses, their tongues tangling together. Makoto reached down, and began to unbutton Rin’s pants, hoping that he wasn’t moving too fast. Well, he knew that he was, but after harboring these feelings for so many years, it really didn’t feel all that fast. He could feel Rin’s hands working on his own pants, neither of them pulling away from their kisses. Sheets were pushed back, as they got underneath the covers together, their pants landing where their shirts had landed.

Finally breaking the kiss, Rin moaned low, as their groins rubbed against each other, both equally aroused. “Bag.”

“Bag?” Makoto asked, his lips now making work of Rin’s neck. If he couldn’t kiss his lips, he would kiss other parts of his body. All the skin he could touch was his objective, and he was so far successful as his lips brushed against the base of his neck. “What about a bag?”

“Lube!” Rin’s fingers dug into his shoulder, as Makoto had taken that moment to bite down playfully on his neck. “Hurry!”

He pulled away from him, licking his lips. “Alright.” He didn’t want to move away, but knew if he didn’t get what Rin wanted, one of them was going to be incredibly sore the next morning. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up, swaying a little before walking over to the duffel bag. He bent over, and rummaged through the bag, surprised to see so many clothes there.

“Are you staying in town for a little while?” Makoto asked, as he dug deeper into the bag. He found a small toiletries bag, and hoped that he would find the elusive lube in there, as he had yet to come across it. “Or did you really not know what to wear to meet me?” He looked over his shoulder, and saw Rin was watching him, a predatory look in his eyes. “What is it?”

“Watching you go through my stuff, completely naked, is making me extremely horny.” Rin’s low voice made Makoto want to just throw the bag against the wall and jump back under the covers, but knew he had to be close to his prize. He felt something cool on his fingers, and pulled the object out.

“Finally!” Makoto felt victorious, the bottle of lube now seated in the palm of his hand. “And you didn’t answer my question. Are you staying in town for awhile?” He got back under the covers, and balanced himself on his left elbow, holding the lube in his right hand. “How are we doing this?”

Rin grabbed the lube, and began to pour some onto Makoto’s right hand. “I want you inside of me.” Rin took his hand, and placed it against the soft flesh of his entrance, guiding his hand to where it needed to be.

The slippery fingers brushed against the velvet smooth skin, before breaching the tight ring of muscle. The warmth that surrounded Makoto’s finger made him moan low, his dick beginning to throb as he imagined this warmth surrounding that part of his body. The loud moans Rin was making increased the drive to be inside of him more, but kept moving his finger inside of him at a slow pace. His lips danced over the base of Rin’s throat once more, scattering kisses over his pulsepoint, as he pushed a second finger into him.

“Are you staying here for awhile?” Makoto repeated his question, speaking softly into Rin’s ear. He could listen to him moan for hours, and planned on it, if this was going to be their only time together. The fingers seated within him began to scissor gently, the inner walls slowly relaxing with the intrusion, allowing them to go further into his body.

“I am,” Rin moaned breathlessly, pushing his hips down. “About a month. Residency at your college. Aah, Makoto!”

He had chosen that moment to curl the tip of his middle finger, after slipping a third finger into Rin, and found that button buried deep inside of his body. He rubbed it once more, thoroughly loving the loud noises Rin kept making. Satisfied that Rin’s body was ready to receive him, he pulled his fingers out of him gently, and wiped off his fingers on the side of the bed.

“Where did you put the lube, Rin?” He asked, kissing him briefly on the lips, while he searched blindly for the bottle.

“T-Table,” Rin panted, the sheets that had been covering them were now at the foot of the bed. “Hurry, Makoto. No condom...necessary….”

Nodding, he saw the bottle next to the alarm clock, which Rin’s iPod was docked to, the music now playing a popular song from when they had been third years in high school. The nostalgia made Makoto wistful for a brief moment, wondering why this didn’t happen when they had been younger, but decided it was best to not dwell on the past. It never did any good, and it wouldn’t change anything. He reached for Rin’s hand, and placed the bottle in the palm of his hand.

“Your turn to help me, Rin.” Makoto laid on his back, watching Rin sit up.

The cool liquid dribbled onto the tip of his cock, as Rin held the bottle a few inches away from the tip. Makoto moaned low, as the drops began to run down the sides. More liquid was poured onto him, Rin’s hand wrapping around him gently. He moaned a little louder, as the cap was put back onto the bottle, while Rin’s hand began to pump him slowly, coating his cock thoroughly.

“N-Not too fast,” Makoto pleaded, as Rin began to pump him a little faster. “Don’t want to come this way.” Even though the words left his mouth, his hips were moving into Rin’s hand more, as he pushed his cock against the wet flesh of Rin’s palm. The tight hold Rin had on his cock was wonderful, but there was another part of his body he’d rather be seated in. He reached down, and stilled Rin’s hand. “L-Lay on your side?”

Laying on his side, he curled his body around Rin’s, spooning him from behind. Rin’s warm back on his cool chest felt divine, as he slipped his right arm over Rin’s body. Just like they had been in the dance club, except now the roles were reversed. He put the tip of his cock against Rin’s entrance, and slowly pushed forward. Rin’s hand gripped his arm as he thrust his hips, seating himself deep into his body. Rin’s loud moans pierced his heart, as Rin pushed his hips back, forcing Makoto to thrust forward.

“Fuck!” Rin moaned loud, as Makoto began to roll his hips slowly. “Fuck, Makoto!” His nails dug into the top of his arm, but Makoto didn’t feel anything. All he could feel was Rin’s body drawing his cock deeper into him, as those inner walls clamped tightly around him. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“That good?” Makoto asked breathlessly, as he kissed the side of his neck. “Did I make you forget how to speak?” He thrust his hips forward hard, and earned another loud, incoherent moan from Rin. “More of that?”

“MORE!” Rin shouted, bucking his hips backwards. The hand that had been wrapped around Rin’s middle was now being lowered by Rin’s hand down to his cock. As he pumped himself slowly into Rin’s body, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Rin’s hand still holding onto his, and began to guide him in a steady rhythm. He didn’t want this to end, this incredible feeling of being perfectly connected to Rin’s body. The sounds of their fornication were drowned out by another song from their second year of high school playing on the stereo, making Makoto thrust harder into Rin. This is how it should have been four and a half years ago. He should have opened his mouth sooner, because this incredible feeling could have been his so much sooner, but the fates had decided that that wasn’t the proper time. However, now? Now was the proper time, and Makoto was going to take everything he could from Rin.

He pumped his hand fast, their fingers intertwined, moving together as one. Makoto pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock striking the spot he had been trying to find with each gentle thrust into Rin’s body. The loud scream that fell from Rin’s mouth made him know that he had struck gold, and began to pump hard in that same fashion, over and over, the loud screams falling from Rin’s mouth music to his ears. Warmth began to spread over his fingers, Rin’s body tightening around his cock as Rin’s orgasm hit. He thrust his hips forward hard one last time, before he pressed his face against the crook of Rin’s neck, and fell into sweet oblivion.

The two of them laid there in a daze, both panting hard from the physical act they had just shared. It had been better than anything Makoto had ever imagined in his mind. As he began to grow soft, he slipped out of Rin naturally, and turned to lay on his back. He felt Rin shift with him, their hands both letting go of Rin’s own softening cock. Rin rested his head on Makoto’s chest, as he used the flat sheet of the bed to wipe up their mess.

“Shouldn’t we have gotten a towel?” Makoto asked a little too late.

“Probably.” Rin yanked the flat sheet off of the bed, and pulled the blanket over the two of them. “Whatever. They’ll clean it tomorrow.”

“Are you really going to be here for a month?” Makoto asked, his arm wrapping around Rin protectively. “Does this mean that this isn’t going to be just a one night thing?”

“It never was going to be just a one night thing. Remember? I said I wanted to be with you, even though it was going to be complicated.” Rin rested his chin on Makoto’s sternum, a small smile on his face.

He chuckled softly, and brushed his clean fingers against Rin’s cheek. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. Well, I guess we have a month to enjoy before the real reality hits, hmm?”

“This is also true.” Rin nodded his head. “So, you in?”

“Of course.” Their lips connected with a soft kiss, before Rin rested his head back on his chest.

The iPod stopped playing, filling the room with silence. “Was that a playlist?” Makoto asked, as his fingers began to play with Rin’s hair idly.

“It was.” Rin replied, his voice sounding sleepy.

“Does the playlist have a name?” Makoto couldn’t help but wonder out loud.

Rin glanced up at him, his cheeks a little pink. “It does.”

“What’s it called?”

“Mako-chan Mix.”

His eyes widened. “Really?” He hugged Rin tightly to his chest. “Oh, Rin.”

“Glad it doesn’t creep you out.” Rin’s muffled response brought a smile to Makoto’s face.

“No, it doesn’t.” He kissed the top of his head. “Guess that means I’ll have to share my Shark Mix with you.”

“Baka.” Rin lifted his head, and stuck his tongue out at him. “Shark? Really?”

“Really.” Makoto asked, yawning softly. “What are we going to tell Haru?”

“Thanks? You were right?”

“Good idea.”

“Are you going to stay here tonight?” Rin asked, snuggling against his chest. “Or am I going to wake up and you’ll be gone?”

He thought about it for only a second before answering. “I’m not going anywhere, Rin. You can sleep easy, and know that I will definitely still be here in the morning.”

“Good. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Another soft yawn fell from both Rin and Makoto’s lips.

Closing his eyes, Makoto nodded his head. “We most certainly do.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shared this journey with me this past week. It has been a lot of fun!


End file.
